Elizabeth Ross (Earth-3488)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-3488 | BaseOfOperations = Triskelion | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Scientist | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Greg Johnson; Boyd Kirkland; Craig Kyle | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Betty Ross went to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. as one of their head scientists studying the Super-Soldier Serum originally used on Captain America. During that time, she met fellow researcher Bruce Banner and the two began a romantic relationship. The relationship ended however, when Bruce was exposed to gamma radiation, causing him to became a creature of raw power called the 'Hulk'. Despite this, the Hulk retained some of Bruce's memories and still loved Betty, but then Hulk was eventually stopped by S.H.I.E.L.D., after causing massive damage to New York City. After that, Bruce was put on daily tranquilizers and kept on watch to control the transformations which also lead to Bruce and Betty's relationship becoming strained. Betty then traveled with S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury to the Atlantic Ocean to search for the body of Captain America himself after finding clues to his whereabouts. Once they found him and returned to New York, she managed to get Bruce to come help her examine the body, but Cap soon revived and fought his way through SHIELD's defenses. Once he calmed down, Betty and Nick Fury then helped Captain America joined the newly formed Avengers as Fury explained to them about the alien Chitauri. During their first mission, Betty and Fury found out that Bruce wasn't trying to help them make another Super Soldier formula like last time, instead he was just trying to improve the Hulk serum so he could control the transformation on his own. Fury tried to stop Bruce, but got distracted while dealing with the Chitauri invasion, after which Bruce became the Hulk again using his new formula and was able to control it this time during the attack. He saved Betty in the process and attacked the aliens; the other Avengers arrived and fought the aliens off as well. During that time however, Bruce lost control as the Hulk again and attacked the other heroes. Betty was able to secure a tranquilizer just in case and gave it to Black Widow who used it on the Hulk. Betty was then able to calm down Hulk until he transformed back into Bruce. Bruce was then contained, sedated by S.H.I.E.L.D., and put in cell, causing Betty to become distraught. | Powers = | Abilities = * Betty is a skilled scientist and researcher like Bruce. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by Nan McNamara. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Ross Family Category:2006 Character Debuts